This invention relates to a lighting system for a motor cycle or other similar two-wheeled vehicle. When a motor cycle makes a turn, there is a substantial deterioration in the illumination provided by a standard headlamp, the deterioration magnifying in dependence upon the speed in which the turn is made. This is principally due to the fact that during a turn the cycle is physically tilted to compensate for the centrifugal force due to the turn. Such tilting causes the headlamp to be tilted and, as a consequence, the beam is tilted as well. Moreover, the attitude of the cycle as a whole varies slightly due to the centrifugal force affecting the suspension of the cycle.